


Cuddles and goodies 😊

by dmichelle312



Series: Immortal Husbands and Domestic Malec [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: APPLE CIDER, Autumn, Blankets, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fireplaces, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortal Husbands, Immortal Magnus Bane, Kissing, LLF Comment Project, M/M, Malec, Pumpkin pie, Tenderness, True Love, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/pseuds/dmichelle312
Summary: The Fall season is here! Alec and Magnus enjoy the apple and pumpkin goodies they made.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Immortal Husbands and Domestic Malec [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1195080
Kudos: 15
Collections: (The Shadowhunter Chronicles) Malec fanfics





	Cuddles and goodies 😊

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erin Silverlight-Rey (SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune/gifts), [Irhaboggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irhaboggles/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own the Shadowhunter Chronicles or any of the characters.
> 
> This is another autumn ficlet. :)
> 
> Malec, fluff and immortal husbands. :)
> 
> I listened to those ASMR/Ambience videos while writing my fic, they inspired me:
> 
> [Video 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dvfAd6ECEvQ)
> 
> [Video 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eU5csIHmCQo)
> 
> [Video 3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e3UFuF4sXlc)
> 
> [Video 4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fzA2glTKUcg)
> 
> [Video 5](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfF0cBCOiw4)

Alec and Magnus had spent an hour in the park in the afternoon. It was a beautiful sunny autumn day, crisp and golden as an apple. The groud was littered with red, yellow, orange and brown leaves. When they left, Magnus suggested they made some autumn goodies.

"For Halloween? I heard Simon and Clary talk about it. Simon said he was giving a concert for Halloween. I'm not sure I get that Halloween tradition so many Mundanes seem to be into", Alec said.

"Not Halloween, just autumn goodies. Also, you're not the only one. As you already know, I don't get that Halloween thing either and I myself am not into Halloween. There's nothing wrong with that. Not everyone is into that", Magnus replied.

Alec nodded and tenderly pressed his hand.

"As you already know, I'm not into Halloween and I don't celebrate it, but I love the autumn season and I decorate my home with autumn decorations, like Jack-be-Little and Baby Boo pumpkins and dried ornamental corn. These miniature pumpkins always make me smile, forget my woes and starts the season off for me when I find them in my grocery store in mid-late September. I really like that stuff", Magnus added.

"Maybe we could decorate together", Alec said with a smile.

"I'd like that", Magnus replied, returning the smile.

"What kind of autumn goodies do you want to make?", Alec asked.

"Hot apple spice cider and pumpkin pie", Magnus replied.

"Sounds good", Alec said.

They went home and decorated the kitchen, the living room, and the apothecary which was Magnus' workroom. Then they got started on making their autumn goodies.

"We're going to bake four pumpkin pies. We can share with our friends. Clary and Jace are coming over tomorrow. They can bring some to the Institute for Izzy, Max and Maryse", Magnus said.

Alec smiled and kissed him. Magnus returned the kiss. Chairman Meow walked into the room and rubbed his face against Magnus' leg. He bumped his head against Alec's thigh and Alec resisted the urge to reach down and scratch the feline's ears.

"Sorry, Chairman Meow. Not now", Alec said.

"We're cooking, but I promise we will pet you soon", Magnus added.

The cat found a comfortable spot, laid down on the cushion Magnus had bought for him, curled up and purred himself to sleep. When they were done baking the pies, Magnus heated up the apple cider on the stove. He added a few tablespoons of orange juice and a little sprinkle of cinnamon and nutmeg.

"Let's sit in front of the fireplace, shall we?", Magnus said.

Alec nodded and followed him. They sat in front of the fireplace and Magnus covered their legs and shoulders with a blanket.

"You're cold", Magnus said.

"I'm better now", Alec replied softly.

Magnus tenderly pressed his hand.

"Here, sweetheart", Magnus said, giving Alec a piece of pie on a plate, a fork, and a cup of hot apple spice cider.

Magnus took the fork and fed Alec a few forkfuls of pie. Alec smiled.

"That pumpkin pie is delicious, Magnus", the Shadowhunter said.

Magnus ate a few forkfuls of pie.

"I couldn't agree more with you", the Warlock replied.

They chatted and sipped on their hot apple spice cider. Later, Chairman Meow joined them and they petted him. When Chairman Meow left, the room, Alec and Magnus snuggled in front of the fireplace. When Magnus started dozing off, Alec woke him up and helped him to his feet.

"You're falling asleep and so am I, let's go to bed", Alec said.

Magnus nodded.

"Alec, we're both tired so let's get some sleep and when we wake in the morning, we will have a full hour to make love before going to work", Magnus said.

"Yes", Alec replied with a nod.

Alec guide a sleepy Magnus and they went to their bedroom. Alec helped Magnus into bed and stroke his hair. Then he climbed into bed and snuggled up to his husband. He was happy that Clary had created an immortality rune, that he now was immortal and that he could stay with his beloved husband forever. Magnus kissed Alec and Alec kissed him back. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

\- End -

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)
> 
> Like I said before, folks, I'm going to write more stories in the upcoming months. If you want to be notified when I post new works, subscribe to me on AO3.
> 
> Also, see this (and leave me some feedback/con-crit please):
> 
> [Long Live Feedback Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject)


End file.
